Maybe this Christmas
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: Mary Overland hates winter. It took away her best friend. Her brother. It took away everything. Even her life. One Christmas day, in 2013, she sings a song, one she heard someone else sing. A depressed person. And she began to sing it, too. Finding all the words totally true. Jack finds out, he finds her, and no he doesn't kill her. He spends Christmas with her.


**Pippa hates winter because it's the season that took away her brother, who made everything more fun for her. Every Christmas she's gloomy and the only thing she can do every Christmas is watch some boy play with the children every winter. The song is Shane Dawson's Maybe this Christmas song. I love it, I'm in love with it, and I'll so more fanfictions later. Right now, enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

_**It's Christmas time and Santa's here,**_

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone screamed. Mary Overland, a wandering spirit who now travels the Earth in search of something that can wipe her memory clean due to a past problem... Probably like, a few years later. Due to a blizzard.

"Not so merry..."

_**Making the children smile  
But he's just a pedophile  
So you better watch your child.**_

_**Christmas trees in every house**_  
_**Covered in shiny lights**_

Mary stared at all the leaf decorations around the village. It was slowly turning into a small city...

But...

_**But they just turn brown and die,**_  
_**Or set your whole house on fire**_

"Yeah.. But there's a lot more to it..."

_**These are the reasons I hate the seasons, but Imma give it a try.**_

"I hardly doubt it... I don't even want to try..."

_**"Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas**_

_**Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.**_

_**Replace my heartache and my pain,**_

_**With mistletoe and candy cane**_

_**This Christmas, could go my way."** _She sang along to her mind.

"I miss you, too, Jack..."

_**Having fun with all your friends,**_

_**Sipping on that eggnog,**_

_**But it just looks like jizz**_

_**All over your upper lips.**_

**Guardians**

"Well doesn't look like someone's having fun." Someone about that girl seemed familiar to Jack.

"What is this?" A big man asked himself. North St. Nicholas. Basically North. He was watching the gloomy girl who was thinking horrible things about Christmas.

"She looks like someone I know," Jack muttered.

"Mary." That one name made the whole room go completely silent, the elves stopped walking, the yetis stopped shouting at each other, and everyone's thoughts went completely blank. And four of the people looked at the most abnormal one. The kanga- the rabbit.

"What?"

"That's Mary Overland. She died in 1713 in a blizzard, _Jack_."

"Mary... Mary... Where have I heard that name before?"

"DAMN IT JACK THAT'S YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" The kanga- the rabbit yelled.

"What? But that was like 300 years ago and she looks older than my little sister."

"There's something called growing up.

_**House made out of ginger bread**_

_**Cookies like Christmas trees**_

_**Giving ya heart disease**_

_**And type 2 diabetes.**_

"I hate winter," She whispered to herself. "Every year, the only thing on my mind is him. I wish he didn't die..." Or... "What if I just forgot about him?"

_**These are the reasons I hate the season, but Imma give it a try.**_

_**Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas**_

_**Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.**_

_**Replace my heartache and my pain,**_

_**With mistletoe and candy cane**_

_**This Christmas, could go my way.**_

If only if only... Jack left the workshop without another word, in search of the lonely and depressed girl who despised everything about winter, all because it took away her older brother.

_**"I've never seen reindeer fly**_

_**I've never heard the sleigh bells ring**_

_**I've never seen a snowman come to life**_

_**I've never heard the angels sing**_

_**But I hope, and I pray**_

_**That maybe this Christmas day**_

_**That'll**** change."**_ Mary sighed and sat on the branch she stayed still on for three minutes before listening attentively for any sound. A new voice soon chimed in. It took her a while to take notice of it.

_**"Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas**_

_**Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.**_

_**Replace my heartache and my pain,**_

_**With mistletoe and candy cane**_

_**This Christmas, could go my way."** _With one look back, she saw the one person she'd never thought she'd ever see in her life. Not ever again.

"Wha-"

"Merry Christmas, Mary. Miss me?" It took less than a second for the girl to process this and the one thing that came to her mind was, "He's here. It's not another illusion."

**_"Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas..."_**Mary thought.

**_"Maybe I'll have a happy holiday."_**It was all so painful to remember all those years, thinking about her brother, her dead brother. But...

**_"Replace my heartache and my pain."_**She had wished.

**_"Let's just laugh the day away,_**Jack said.

**_'This Christmas is going my way.'_**Tears were spilled, laughter was heard. Well... Maybe to the spirits. And the children who believed. But who cares? Mary was freaking happy. Seeing her brother again, who cared if it was just one day? It was still happening, and finally, she was finally laughing again.

"I missed you..." It was a late reply, but it was still a reply. And it sent more joy to Jack's heart and the two siblings only held each other tighter.

"Yeah... I figured. You've gotten taller though. Half my height."

"Thought so... I got a little bit older but died a few months after you."

And four last words, finished off the day and plunged into the night.

**_"Just stay with me."_**

* * *

**Please no hate. I recently listened to the song, therefore I had to just write this. O.O I'm sorry.**


End file.
